Electrical connection systems, such as the 110-type connecting system, are used throughout the telecommunications industry in order to interconnect corresponding wires in two sets of wires. In the 110-type system, the first set of wires is coupled to an index strip which includes a row of teeth so that each wire is secured between adjacent teeth. A connector block which includes contacts having insulation displacement portions on two opposite ends is brought down on the index strip to electrically contact the set of wires. The opposite ends of the contacts are enclosed by another set of teeth. Individual wires from the second set may be inserted into the insulation displacement portions between the teeth to make electrical contact with the first set of wires. Alternatively, the second set of wires may be electrically connected to a patch cord connector which includes conductive blades for insertion into the insulation displacement portions. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 issued to Ellis, Jr. et al.)
In cases of dense arrays of connectors, the patch cord connectors presented a rather unruly appearance, and it was often difficult to locate a particular patch cord connector when it was necessary to alter the connection.
It is desirable, therefore, to have an electrical connection system with patch cord connectors possessing a neat appearance and permitting easy identification.